The League of Fate
by Yumano Fritz
Summary: In the world of League its been know that people come from all over. But when a young Daruis and Draven save a baby from a unknown place and then months later get brought in by a Champ, what will come of it. Will this baby have an impact on their world? And will this champ know more about the world he comes from? Only time will tell.


_Guess who : Its me Yumano! Bringing another story and hopefully an update to my other ones. Hope you guys enjoy this_

* * *

The rain pattered against the streets loudly. A boy no older than 8 was peering from the street alley that he had been hiding in. His Brown hair was soaked from the rain fall and matted on his head. Looking behind him he could hear someone shivering. Looking behind him he saw his younger brother shaking in cold. And in the arms of the brother he was carrying a bundle. The bundle in the brothers arms was shaking a bit.

A sudden noise alerted the boys to hide again in the shadows of the alley. Footsteps could be heard splashing the puddles that formed on the street. The frightening thing was the steps sounded like the figure was coming towards them.

"Its unwise for kids your age to be in the rain. Much less an alleyway." Said the figure in a neutral tone.

The figure continued waling and finally came into view. To the surprise of the children the figure was wearing a hood and was armed. It was not a rare thing to see but it was not seen very often in the open unless you were a champion. The children could tell the person was male. The voice could've been something to go off but Voice-Changing was not anything new.

"I see you carry a new-born and a younger one. Follow me."

The child stared in bewilderment at the man. No one had offered anything to them. Most of the shadowy element left the children alone. In the Noxian empire even the murderers had standards. In the thought process the stranger started walking. The child thought his options. Seeing nothing keeping them in this alley he started walking with the stranger motioning for his brother to follow.

The rain still pattered the streets chilling the kids. But now it seemed less. Something about the man seemed to warm the air slightly. The child could not figure out what it was. On the thought of the stranger the child decided to see what he could get on him.

The stranger was tall. At least six feet tall. He was a warrior if the way he walked said anything. He walked in a slow pace and even though he couldn't see his face he could tell the stranger was looking left and right.

"Its strange to see kids out in the rain. Any reason you are?"

The child shook his head

"So without a home then. And with so much potential. I'll have to fix that."

The child looked at the man weirdly. What could he have meaned. And why where they still walking?

It wasn't until they walked into a shadow and it had gotten darker that the child realized where the were. They were at the Champions lodge. That would confirm his theory that the man in front of him was a champion. They came to the door and went in.

Inside it was beautiful. Artwork coated the walls and chandeliers hang from the ceiling. It was something the child had never seen. He stopped and point to them to show his brother. His brother looked in awe at the paintings. Each one dictating a battle of the champions. The awe of the moment was shared between the brother. Even in the bundle in the younger brothers hands seemed to feel the emotion.

"I see you are enjoying the paintings."

The voice broke the brothers out of awe and made them look towards the stranger. This time though he had his hood down. Both brothers had one thought while looking at him. Royalty. He had a face that looked sculpted yet natural. That and short black hair.

"Follow me. We are going to a room"

The children looked at him and followed. They followed the man into a hallway. They could tell he had been here before by the way his face changed. He had a slight smile.

Before long they came upon a room to which the man held open. He gestured for them to go in. To the surprise of the boys the place was huge. It was the size of a hotel itself.

"Surprised I see. This place is meant for champions. So it would make sense to use magic to expand it."

The man walked over to a table and took of the coat he had. He then walked to a fireplace and started lighting it.

"Come over here. All of you need warmth."

The boys made their way over too the fireplace and sat near it. Soon they could feel the heat from the newly made fire. The oldest could spot that the man was looking at the baby. He didn't know why he would. It was not often that a Champion would interact with the lower classes. Something was off about him though. The way he carried himself.

The man seemed to sense the attention on him and looked at the oldest. As if he could read his thoughts he strode to him and got on a knee to look him in the eyes.

"What is your name. A child who cares for siblings even in the worst of circumstances is something that's rare these days."

The boy looked at his younger sibling. He was cradling the baby in the bundle and looking towards the fire.

"It's Daruis sir. The other is Draven. But we don't know the name of the baby. We only found him recently."

The man stepped up and looked back at Daruis.

"You certainly are a little group. Two children surviving in the worst part of the Noxian empire. Your fighters."

The man chuckled and looked at both of the boys. He walked towards Draven and looked at the bundle in his arms. Draven looked at up the man in confusion. After a few moments the man walked back to Daruis.  
"Where did you find the baby. He is not from here. I surely think you've noticed by his looks"

Draven nodded his head at that. The baby had Red and Black Hair. The Black was a common hair color in their region but not red. Daruis thought back. It had been a few months since they had taken the baby with them. Then again they had also found something else with him.

"We found him in an alley. Just as you found us. But the thing was everyone avoided the alley. And when we got to him he was silent. Not a single scream or sound of crying. But there was something on him."

Daruis reached into his small pockets. He felt the object. A small coin with a weird engraving when he brought it out. He looked at the Champ and gave him it.

When he did he could see that the Champ was inspecting every surface of it. When he got to the symbol his eye widened. He flip to the other side of it and saw a mark.

"The baby you found is important alright. But it is unfortunate that you found him in that state. He was left to die. He was to be a outcast."

Both boys leaned towards him and looked wide-eyed

Draven was the first to speak.

"Why would anyone do that. He's only a baby."

"Because he was not meant to be. His birth was not something anyone would've known about. He comes from the place I came from. But you both saved him. He may actually have a future now."

He looked towards the boys. And he got on his knees.

"Thank you both. If not for you both he would be dead."

He looked back at the child.

"From now on you will be my students. And he shall as well. No one will know how to teach him other than me. Now come, its time to get you something to eat. And something better to wear."

The boys got up to follow making sure to get the baby.

The man glanced back.

"From now on you can me Yumano Fritz. Now come. We have much to do."

* * *

 _And thats a wrap. This will be the start of my new story and the prelude to me updating my old ones. (Hopefully)  
Hopefully you all read this and like it as i will be working on the next chapter.  
Also why no Draven Cross-fics. But get ready for a one-time Cross-fic for League and Naruto. Hopefully it'll be one of a kind.  
Peace and see you next time Kappas._


End file.
